Un peu de jalousie
by AudeSnape
Summary: OS - Un beau jour, Drago se retrouve à draguer Harry afin de rendre jalouse son amie, Ginny. Cependant, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle… HP/DM


_**Titre** : Un peu de jalousie_

_**Raiting **: T_

_**Paring **: HP/DM_

_**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire_

_**Résumé **: Un beau jour, Drago se retrouve à draguer Harry afin de rendre jalouse son amie. Cependant, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle… HP/DM_

_**Bêta **: Ellyssa17 et EpsilonSnape_

_**NdA **: Voilà une trame qui traînait dans mon carnet d'idées depuis bien longtemps ! Puis hier, avec EpsilonSnape, on se faisait la réflexion que j'écrivais beaucoup de choses sombres. Alors je me suis mise au défi d'écrire quelque chose de léger, d'un peu fluffy et voilà ce que ça a donné !_

_Cet OS a été écrit très rapidement (moins de 24h) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Rappelez vous aussi que je ne lis pas de Drarry… donc en écrire est assez rare pour moi._

_Un grand merci à Ellyssa et Epsilon qui ont accepté de passer sur mon histoire pour la corriger en un temps record. Merci infiniment !_

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture !_

_ps : Pour ceux qui suivent "Je n'ai pas le temps", le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture ;)_

* * *

Drago était paisiblement assis dans un fauteuil. Il jouait tranquillement avec la plume qui traînait sur le bureau avec la plus grande nonchalance possible. Pris par l'ennui, il attrapa un des parchemins qui étaient posés sur le meuble. Il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission tout à fait banal pour l'Auror Ginny Weasley. C'était justement elle que le blond attendait.

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient l'habitude de se retrouver le soir pour boire un café et discuter de leur journée. Après la grande bataille qui avait eu lieu au château, ils étaient devenus amis, surtout quand il avait fallu reconstruire l'école. Drago, qui avait rejoint le côté de la lumière, un peu au dernier moment, avait décidé d'arrêter les conflits avec les Gryffondor.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à parler avec Ginny et que celle-ci l'avait royalement envoyé balader. C'était son répondant que Drago avait apprécié et au départ il avait commencé à venir l'embêter juste pour leurs joutes verbales. Si au début, cela avait énervé la jeune femme, elle avait commencé à taquiner l'autre homme qui en redemandait.

Un jour, ils avaient presque ri aux larmes de leurs insultes qu'ils n'avaient que faire. Ils ne les pensaient même pas, c'était juste un jeu pour eux.

Depuis, ils étaient amis et se connaissaient presque par cœur. Ginny avait découvert toute l'histoire de la famille et le passé de Drago et ce dernier avait appris à percer les secrets de la grande famille de la rouquine.

Le blond, qui était installé dans le fauteuil de son amie, jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte du bureau qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Ginny était là, à parler avec Harry. Ils riaient tranquillement et le brun posa une main sur le bras de sa collègue avant de partir. Drago ne put qu'observer le léger rougissement sur les joues de son amie alors qu'elle regardait Harry s'éloigner. Puis elle secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle vit le blond avachi dans son fauteuil, elle soupira et entra prestement.

\- Tu as fini plus tôt à ce que je vois, observa-t-elle en posant son manteau sur une chaise traînant dans un coin. Ou alors tu as demandé à partir plus tôt pour aller chercher cette crème pour hémorroïdes ?

Elle se moquait de lui après qu'il ait eu du mal à s'asseoir un soir.

\- Ce n'étaient pas des hémorroïdes ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, grogna Drago en se levant. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te prouve que je n'en ai pas ?

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà vu tes fesses une fois, je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience, répondit-elle avec une grimace en se rappelant des souvenirs d'une soirée un peu arrosée.

Drago ricana et alla faire la bise à son amie tout en lui murmurant :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ma chère.

Avec un geste lent, le blond passa une de ses mains sur son fessier tout en faisant une grimace aguicheuse à Ginny.

\- Une vision d'horreur ?

\- Tu es vraiment la seule qui se plaigne tu sais.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire de leur échange. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, elle s'amusait toujours des petites piques qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer.

\- Bon alors, on va le boire ce café ? ajouta Drago en tapant une bonne fois dans ses mains.

La jeune femme acquiesça, reprit son manteau et suivit son ami dans le couloir.

* * *

Drago but une gorgée de son café brûlant et apprécia le passage du liquide chaud dans sa gorge. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny qui fixait sa tasse sans parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Drago en l'observant.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et les papillonna légèrement, revenant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon tu disais ?

\- Tu penses à quelque chose qui te tracasse. C'est quoi ?

La jeune femme rebaissa son regard vers le liquide noir et secoua légèrement la tête en négation.

\- C'est rien, murmura-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

\- A d'autres !

Ginny retourna ses yeux vers ceux de son ami. Il la scrutait du regard et elle détestait ça. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait par moment lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai besoin de vacances je crois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est Potter c'est ça ? continua Drago en ignorant clairement ce que venait de dire son amie. Malgré toutes ces années, tu es toujours attirée par lui.

Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était finie, et durant toutes ces années, Drago avait cru que Ginny avait enfin fait une croix sur son amour de jeunesse. Cependant, après la petite scène qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait juste appris à bien cacher ses sentiments.

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. On le considère tous comme notre frère.

\- Mais il ne l'est pas.

\- Et alors ? C'est tout comme.

Drago soupira et continua de boire son breuvage. Il connaissait bien son amie, celle-ci allait cracher le morceau à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Et toi, tes amours, ça en est où ?

Le blond grimaça et fusilla du regard la rouquine.

\- Au point mort.

Il avait été pendant deux ans avec Blaise. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay, il avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Il avait eu peur d'être rejeté, de ce que pouvaient dire les autres, mais c'était un peu grâce à Ginny qu'il avait accepté son orientation sexuelle et qu'il s'était aperçu que tout le monde s'en fichait.

C'était Blaise qui était venu vers lui. Tous les deux avaient toujours été proches durant leurs études et celui-ci avait avoué au blond qu'il ressentait une attirance pour lui depuis longtemps. Drago avait alors commencé à sortir avec Blaise, se disant que les sentiments viendraient avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui encore il s'en voulait. Il n'avait fait que blesser son ami et même s'il ressentait toujours une grande tendresse pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Malgré tout, il avait mis deux ans avant d'accepter que Blaise ne serait jamais l'homme avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

Leur séparation avait été dure et Ginny avait ramassé Drago à la petite cuillère. Néanmoins, depuis, Blaise avait pardonné à son ami et les deux hommes se revoyaient de temps en temps pour passer des moments simples et conviviaux.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient séparés et Drago n'avait pas eu l'envie de retenter une expérience avec qui que ce soit, ayant juste l'impression qu'il ne savait pas si un jour, il pourrait donner son cœur à quelqu'un.

\- J'aime pas que tu changes de sujet comme ça, grogna le blond. C'est assez mesquin.

\- Parce que tu es mesquin ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Mais moi j'ai le droit !

Ginny le regarda fixement et soupira.

\- Quelle arrogance, chuchota-t-elle en mangeant un morceau de spéculoos.

\- Parle-moi de Potter.

\- Tu ne l'apprécies même pas, pourquoi tu veux que je t'en parle !

\- C'est faux ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'on ne s'insulte plus depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua avec un faux sourire :

\- C'est normal. Il faudrait que tu lui parles pour l'insulter. Or tu ne lui adresses pas la parole.

\- La dernière fois je lui ai dit « Bonjour ».

\- On était en réunion ! Tu as dit un « Bonjour » collectif.

Drago soupira et croisa les bras, tel un gamin qui boudait. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'un Malefoy ne boudait pas. Il croqua dans son biscuit au chocolat et but un peu de café.

\- Je lui ai déjà reparlé depuis la fin de la guerre. D'accord ? insista Drago.

Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà retrouvés seuls parfois. Les jours qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, Drago l'avait remercié pour l'avoir sauvé pendant la bataille. Il s'était aussi assis à côté de lui un jour de pluie où Harry pleurait au bord du lac, peu après les cérémonies d'enterrement, il lui avait alors parlé de tout et de rien afin de lui changer les idées. A la suite de cela, s'ils se rencontraient de temps en temps et qu'ils étaient seuls, ils discutaient tranquillement sur leur vie respective. C'était pour cette raison que personne ne savait qu'ils se parlaient, parce que personne ne les voyait.

\- Comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais bien : A d'autres ! dit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais ton attirance pour lui n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais plutôt pour toi. Tu es la seule personne qui t'empêche cette relation.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai !

La jeune femme tapa de son poing la table à laquelle ils se trouvaient et toutes les personnes présentes dans le petit café, se tournèrent vers eux en chuchotant quelques reproches. Avec une grimace, elle s'excusa avant de foudroyer du regard son ami, assis en face d'elle.

\- Harry ne me voit pas comme une petite-amie potentielle, dit-elle en serrant des dents. De plus, il n'a rien de vraiment attirant, continua-t-elle avec un ton assez faux.

\- Je vais résumer pour toi alors. Harry est célibataire. C'est un beau jeune homme qui est loin d'être bête. De plus, il est le capitaine de la brigade des Aurors à seulement vingt-trois ans. Il est super doué au Quidditch et je suis persuadé que ça lui fait un fessier d'acier ! Non franchement. Cet homme n'a rien pour lui, tu as raison.

\- Et bien s'il est si intéressant que ça, c'est peut-être toi qui devrais tenter ta chance avec lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être mon type, murmura Drago avec un air un peu rêveur.

\- Drago, grogna la jeune femme en lui tapant sur le bras.

Le jeune homme la fixa et remarqua qu'elle avait un air mi-vexé, mi-triste.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le blesser.

\- Mais je ne compte pas le blesser ma chère, mais le draguer, dit-il avec un sourire.

Si c'était ce qu'il fallait à son amie, un peu de jalousie, pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle allait passer à côté de sa chance, il n'allait pas s'en priver. De plus, il pouvait se dire qu'ainsi, Harry était un entraînement pour lui. Autant il lui était déjà arrivé de draguer des filles, autant des hommes, cela restait nouveau.

La chasse au Potter était ouverte.

* * *

Drago arriva le lendemain soir dans le service des Aurors, une boite de chocolat dans la main. Il allait commencer doucement mais sûrement à attirer Harry dans ses filets.

Il avança tranquillement dans le couloir en piochant de temps en temps dans la boite pour manger une des sucreries. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Harry pointe le bout de son nez.

Celui-ci le vit mais l'ignora, il s'avança dans le couloir tout en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, malgré tout, il s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière le blond pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

Drago fit de même, mais tenta de faire la personne un peu perdue, qui cherchait quelqu'un.

A cette heure-ci, il ne restait plus grand monde dans les locaux, Ginny elle-même était partie depuis longtemps. Tous étaient, soit partis manger, soit en mission, soit rentrés. Néanmoins, de temps à autre, Drago voyait quelques Aurors dans leur bureau à écrire tout en sirotant un thé ou un café.

Finalement, pendant cinq minutes il jeta des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, jusqu'à qu'enfin, avec un soupir, Harry revienne vers lui.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, une pile de feuilles serrée dans ses bras.

\- Ginny est censée me retrouver ici normalement. Elle ne doit pas être encore arrivée, dit-il avec un sourire tout en enfonçant un de ses chocolats dans la bouche.

Harry regarda vers le bureau de la sœur de son meilleur ami et d'une voix un peu hésitante lui dit :

\- Je crois qu'elle est partie. Tu es sûre qu'elle t'a dit de l'attendre ici ?

\- Sûr ! Tu veux un chocolat ? proposa-t-il en tendant la boite qu'il avait entamé.

Harry, prit un peu au dépourvu, bafouilla :

\- Euh... et bien... oui. Merci.

Il mangea la sucrerie avec plaisir puis sourit légèrement à l'autre homme.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux l'attendre dans son bureau.

Un Auror arriva dans le couloir et les salua brièvement avant de passer son chemin. Drago sourit intérieurement. Il fallait que ses futures conversations avec Harry soient remarquées par les autres. Comme ça, Ginny en entendrait parler.

\- Prends le dernier, je te le laisse, ajouta Drago en lui tendant la boîte. Moi je vais l'attendre.

Harry attrapa la boite et regarda l'homme partir vers le bureau de Ginny tout en mangeant le dernier chocolat de l'emballage. Cependant, il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de Drago qui était heureux de voir que le brun était assez facile d'accès.

Il s'installa comme la dernière fois, dans le fauteuil de son amie et commença à lire tranquillement un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, il entendit deux légers coups sur la porte avant de voir Harry ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci le fixa puis regarda le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- « L'histoire incroyable du Quidditch à travers le monde » ? Je ne le connais pas celui-là ! S'étonna le brun en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Normal, il n'est pas encore édité. Disons que son auteur me le fait lire en avant-première, dit-il avec un sourire.

L'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Harry était presque mignonne à voir et Drago était heureux de le voir tomber dans ses filets. Avec un sourire charmeur, il ferma le livre et le tendit à l'Auror.

\- Tiens, tu devrais le lire. Tu aurais sans doute des commentaires plus pertinents que moi à son propos.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a passé son livre, s'empressa de dire l'ancien Gryffondor en levant ses deux mains devant lui.

\- Je crois qu'il serait heureux de savoir que son livre est passé entre les mains de Harry Potter tu sais.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du brun et Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé tous les deux après la guerre, le blond avait découvert que Harry détestait sa notoriété et tout ce qui l'accompagnait.

\- Puis au-delà de ça, tu connais plus de choses sur le Quidditch que moi je dois l'avouer. Il m'a demandé de donner mon avis, mais je serais un bien piètre relecteur si je ne pouvais pas trouver toutes les erreurs, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ou Drago Malefoy vient d'avouer que je suis meilleur dans un domaine ?

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de témoins, assura le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il s'avança dans la pièce et attrapa le bouquin du bout des doigts. Il s'agissait d'une couverture non-rigide, et il pouvait voir que le livre n'était pas totalement finalisé au manque de soin qu'il y avait dans l'écriture.

\- Merci Drago.

Ce dernier fit un petit signe de la tête et regarda l'homme ouvrir la première page du livre. C'était intéressant de voir à quel point il pouvait être passionné par quelque chose. Il semblait caresser du regard le livre et Drago pouvait presque voir les étincelles crépiter dans ses yeux tant il semblait sur un petit nuage.

\- Au fait, tu vas voir la final de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Demanda Drago en attaquant une autre phase de son plan.

\- Non. Toutes les places se sont vendues alors que j'étais en mission pendant deux jours en Écosse, répondit-il avec une grimace. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois !

Il ferma le livre et le serra contre son torse.

\- Au fait, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le bureau et se rappelant pourquoi il était venu. Je... j'ai peur que Ginny ne vienne pas. Elle a dû avoir un empêchement. Je lui dirai demain que tu es venu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui laisser un mot, dit Draco en prenant un parchemin vierge qui traînait et la plume qui trempait dans son encrier.

Il écrivit rapidement une courte missive et plia le mot en deux avant de le laisser en plein milieu de son bureau. Enfin, il se leva, remit sa cape qu'il avait posé sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit du bureau après Harry et s'arrêta un instant juste en face de l'autre homme qui refermait le pan de bois.

\- Tu sais, j'ai une loge privé pour la coupe du monde, fit-il avec un sourire un peu dragueur. J'adorerais y aller avec quelqu'un qui apprécierait le match à sa juste valeur.

Harry fronça des sourcils et secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas son commentaire.

\- Viens avec moi, ajouta Drago.

Sa demande surprit le jeune brun qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, quelque peu ébahi. Puis il cligna des yeux et se reprit.

\- Tu... tu es sûr ? balbutia Harry.

\- Tout à fait. Je vais sûrement passer demain pour voir Ginny, tu me donneras ta réponse à ce moment-là ?

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-il, encore sous la surprise.

Le match se déroulait dans quatre semaines, ce qui laissait encore du temps à Draco pour lui faire un peu de rentre-dedans avant le grand événement.

\- Bon et bien... je crois que je vais y aller ! Je te dis à demain.

Drago lui fit un sourire resplendissant, digne des Malefoy et partit après un léger signe de la main. Il entendit malgré tout Harry murmurer un « à demain » quelque peu perdu.

* * *

Lorsque Drago débarqua dans le service le lendemain soir, il alla directement dans le bureau de son amie. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard quand il arriva. Elle souleva la note qu'il lui avait laissée et répéta les quelques mots inscrits dessus :

\- « Je suis content que tu me le laisses ». Sérieusement Drago ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la rouquine.

\- On a bien parlé hier !

\- J'imagine ! Ce matin il m'a dit que tu étais passé que tu lui avais donné des chocolats et que tu lui avais proposé de venir au match de Quidditch avec toi ! Déjà d'une, tu ne me l'as même pas proposé à moi et de deux, tu ne manges pas de chocolat !

Drago fit une grimace en se rappelant toutes les sucreries qu'il avait mangé la veille. Il en avait bien jeté quelques-unes avant d'arriver, mais il avait dû en prendre certaines devant Harry. Le but était de lui faire croire que c'était un geste totalement désintéressé, juste sympathique.

\- Oui mais c'est Harry que je veux, pas toi.

\- Pour le moment, il est juste perdu. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout à coup tu es si gentil.

\- Mais je suis toujours gentil ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- C'est ça, avec tes paons, avec ton chat, avec ton niffleur avec tout ce que tu veux, mais pas avec les gens.

\- Je suis gentil avec toi !

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Serait-ce un début de jalousie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

Ginny grogna et lui fit un geste obscène. Elle avait été énervée en voyant le sourire ravi de Harry ce matin-là quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait aller à la final de la coupe du monde. Drago savait comment tenter le brun et avec quoi.

\- Ecoute, tu as juste à avouer que tu es attirée par lui et j'arrête tout, ajouta Drago en regardant ses ongles magnifiquement bien manucurés.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par lui !

\- Très bien ! Alors tu m'en veux pas, mais il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-il en partant dans une démarche gracieuse.

Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Harry et toqua deux coups sur la porte. Lorsque ce dernier l'invita à entrer, il ouvrit à moitié le pan de bois et passa sa tête. Quand le brun le remarqua, il se leva aussi pour venir lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Drago, c'est toi ! Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le service.

\- Je sais me faire très discret, dit le blond en se rappelant toutes ces fois où il était venu et que personne ne l'avait vu s'enfermer dans le bureau de Ginny.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, il semblait un peu timide tout à coup.

\- Tu... tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa-t-il en montrant le siège près de lui.

Drago acquiesça et s'installa élégamment. Harry rejoignit son propre fauteuil et eut un sourire légèrement gêné.

\- Je viens pour savoir si tu avais une réponse à me donner pour le match. C'est dans quatre semaines je sais, mais j'aimerais savoir si j'y vais seul ou non.

\- Je serais vraiment enchanté de venir ! Je ne peux pas passer à côté d'une occasion en or comme celle-ci !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Surtout que nous allons pouvoir rencontrer les joueurs en personne avant le match.

Il ne lui avait pas dit pour lui faire une belle surprise. L'air ravi qui se dessina sur les traits du visage de Harry étaient beaux à voir. Il était heureux à n'en pas douter.

\- C'est incroyable !

Drago était content de son petit effet. Nul doute que le match resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Harry. Ce dernier, avec un sourire, sortit le livre que le blond lui avait donné la veille.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu ? s'étonna Drago en se rapprochant du bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi je dois t'avouer, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre d'un air coupable. Son livre est vraiment passionnant ! J'ai mis quelques commentaires là où j'ai remarqué quelques incohérences, de mauvaises dates, des noms mal orthographiés ou autre, mais franchement, il a réussi à rendre un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch, aussi intéressant qu'un roman !

Il le tendit à Drago qui le récupéra, légèrement hébété.

\- Eh bien... si je m'attendais à ça ! Je suis heureux que la lecture t'ait plu alors.

\- Merci à toi de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Si tu en as d'autres, fais-moi signe, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

Harry avait beaucoup apprécié lire et faire ses petits commentaires. C'était nouveau pour lui mais il avait trouvé ça agréable et enrichissant à la fois. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses aussi en découvrant le livre.

\- Bon, et bien... je dois y aller, dit Drago en se levant.

Le brun suivit le mouvement et se redressa à son tour. Il garda une posture quasi-militaire, les bras derrière son dos et son corps ainsi que sa tête, droites comme un i. Il imposait par sa position et Drago remarqua à ce moment-là qu'en effet, Harry était devenu un vrai bel homme avec le temps. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa légère barbe de trois jours, ses yeux durs mais d'un vert éclatant, son torse qui se dessinait sous son tee-shirt et ses épaules fermes. Tout le monde pouvait être attiré par un homme comme lui.

\- Je viens te chercher chez toi vers dix-sept heures le samedi, ça t'ira ? continua Drago en évitant de montrer son trouble.

\- Très bien. Enfin je pense qu'on a le temps de voir d'ici là.

Harry raccompagna le blond jusqu'à la sortie du service. Ils croisèrent de nombreux Aurors qui les saluèrent à leur passage. Ils purent ainsi discuter pendant encore quelques minutes du match qui les attendait dans quatre semaines. Pour finir, Drago partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'était cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux qu'il décidait de sortir pour attendrir quelqu'un.

* * *

Drago boutonnait sa chemise tranquillement face à sa glace tout en ignorant les soupirs incessants de Ginny derrière lui. Le vêtement était d'un vert profond, un vert Serpentard. Avec une grimace, il décida finalement de la retirer.

\- C'est la quatrième que tu essaies Drago ! se lamenta la rouquine en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son ami.

\- Attention, tu vas froisser les draps, ricana le blond en se dirigeant vers son dressing.

Il regarda les quatre chemises qu'il venait de tester et soupira. Il y avait une bordeaux, une grise, une blanche et enfin la verte. Aucune n'était assez élégante à son goût et ne le mettait assez en valeur. Il releva son regard vers sa penderie et attrapa une chemise grise légèrement argentée.

Drago la passa sur ses épaules en même temps qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. En se plaçant devant son miroir, il la boutonna et regarda son reflet.

\- Wahou...

Le blond regarda le reflet de Ginny. Celle-ci le matait très clairement et Drago était heureux de faire son petit effet auprès de son amie. De plus, c'était la première chemise qu'il mettait pour laquelle elle réagissait comme ceci.

\- Tu es superbe dedans !

Le tissu avait de légers motifs d'un blanc éclatant qui ressortaient très bien sur l'argenté. De plus, ses boutons de manchette, d'un noir onyx, finissaient très bien le vêtement. Au final, la chemise grise faisait ressortir les yeux de Drago qui étaient de la même couleur.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et sourit légèrement à son ami qui lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Prétentieux, murmura-t-elle en le rejoignant devant le miroir.

Elle ferma tous les boutons de la chemise et regarda Drago dans son ensemble. Son pantalon de toile noir mettait ses fesses en valeur et sa chemise venait ajouter un petit plus à sa beauté.

\- Pourquoi tu es gay ? demanda-t-elle avec un désespoir feint dans la voix.

Drago rit un bon coup et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Ginny se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- T'es peut-être trop bien habillé pour un simple match de Quidditch ? dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'emmène pas avec nous, lui reprocha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas un simple match ! C'est _le_ match de la coupe. C'est la finale !

Ginny ricana et fit venir d'un simple sort le nœud papillon que Drago avait sorti pour l'occasion. Elle lui mit autour du cou non sans l'étrangler légèrement de temps en temps ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part de son ami. Puis elle fit venir sa longue veste noire qui venait finir sa tenue. Elle l'aida à la mettre et le regarda enfin.

\- Alors ? fit avec un sourire enjôleur. Je vais le faire craquer ?

Ginny eu un léger sourire et lui murmura :

\- Tu vas tous les faire craquer.

Elle se retourna et remit sur les cintres les vestes qui avaient été sorties. Elle savait qu'avec sa tenue, il allait attirer qui il voulait dans ses bras. Il était à tomber par terre.

Ginny rangea les derniers vêtements sortis et rejoignit Drago qui se peignait.

\- Je crois que tu as passé plus de temps devant ta glace à te préparer que moi lors de mon dernier rendez-vous galant.

\- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas le même sens de la présentation ma chère, ricana-t-il.

\- Ha, ha, fit-elle faussement. Tu vas tenter quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu de fébrilité.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu. On verra ce que donne cette soirée.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Drago rejoignait Ginny le soir dans son service afin de venir parler avec Harry. Ce dernier était désormais à l'aise avec le comportement du blond et était ouvert à la discussion. Il leur arrivait souvent d'avoir des moments un peu rien qu'à eux, au grand dam de la rouquine. Cependant elle ne faisait aucun commentaire et persistait à dire qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une franche amitié envers le brun.

Drago regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller chercher Harry chez lui. Il respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière s'avança et replaça sa veste ainsi que son nœud. Puis avec un peu de timidité, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et lui parla franchement :

\- Tu ne le fais pas souffrir d'accord ?

\- Ginny...

\- Non écoute-moi ! J'ai l'impression que c'est un jeu pour toi, mais n'oublie pas que Harry est un être humain doté de sentiments. Je t'en voudrais énormément si tu le blessais. Alors fais attention à ce que tu fais d'accord ?

Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux et sans attendre sa réponse, partit de la demeure sans un au revoir. Dire que ses mots troublaient le blond était un euphémisme. Il était en train de repenser à ce qu'il faisait et à ce qu'il comptait faire, mais aussi pourquoi il le faisait. Se persuadant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à tout cela, il transplana devant la maison de Harry.

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient dans la loge VIP en train d'observer le match se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ils hurlaient de joie et de crainte à chaque passe et à chaque point. Néanmoins, tous deux anciens attrapeurs, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des commentaires et de garder leur attention sur les joueurs tenant ce poste.

Le blond, qui avait la chance d'assister à toutes les coupes du mondes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, observait du coin de l'œil l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Harry, qui voyait sa deuxième coupe, était sur un petit nuage et ne se départissait pas de son sourire béat. Drago était heureux d'avoir pu donner ces instants de bonheur à son ancien ennemi.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, le match se finissait, les deux hommes s'étaient pris dans les bras brièvement, joyeux de voir leur équipe préférée gagner.

Ils avaient découvert avant le coup d'envoi qu'ils supportaient la même équipe et avait ainsi parlé pendant de longs moments des joueurs qu'ils préféraient ou non et de leur prognostiques sur le match.

Ainsi, lorsque les deux hommes sortirent du stade, ils avaient tous deux des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago aurait pu parier qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux. Il aurait presque aimé prendre une photo de Harry en cet instant pour graver son visage. Il était rayonnant de bonheur et le blond le trouvait magnifique.

Les deux hommes restèrent à profiter de la foule célébrant la victoire et se mélangèrent aux personnes faisant la fête. Comme à chaque coupe du monde, il y avait tout un terrain installé pour que les sorciers puissent camper et ce soir-là, tous étaient autour de feux de camp à chanter et crier de joie.

A un moment, un homme arrêta Drago.

\- Excusez-moi, je... je vous trouve magnifique. Vous voulez prendre un verre ? Fêter la victoire, parler... tout ça, demanda l'homme hésitant, d'une vingtaine d'années avec un léger accent.

\- Désolé, mais je suis avec quelqu'un déjà, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers Harry à ses côtés.

L'homme rougit légèrement et s'excusa avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux.

\- Mais... Vous êtes Harry Potter ! continua-t-il en haussant le ton de sa voix et en s'adressant au brun cette fois-ci. Vous êtes une légende, je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer si vous saviez. On pourrait peut-être parler ou-

Drago posa sa main sur le torse de l'inconnu et le poussa hors de leur chemin. Il avait stoppé l'homme dès qu'il avait vu le visage de Harry se refermer. Il était assez rare qu'on l'arrête ainsi dans les rues désormais. Après tout, beaucoup d'années étaient passées, mais il détestait toujours quand ça lui arrivait.

Alors, tous deux avancèrent, ignorant les cris de l'homme, mais malheureusement, cela fit tourner les regards vers eux et les mirent mal à l'aise. Drago, sans demander l'avis de Harry, attrapa son bras et transplana devant la demeure du brun.

Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, dut se réceptionner sur le blond pour ne pas tomber à la renverse quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Drago en sentant Harry tenir sa veste fermement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, une seconde plus tard et c'était moi qui transplanais.

Harry se redressa et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais aimé les transports sorciers et même s'il s'était habitué à les prendre, son corps avait encore du mal à les assimiler.

\- Tu veux entrer quelques instants ? proposa Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas !

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Harry proposa une boisson à son invité et celui-ci demanda un café. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue de la journée peser sur son corps. Harry le suivit et prit la même chose.

\- Le match était incroyable ! Encore merci de m'avoir invité, se réjouit le brun.

Il lui apporta sa tasse tout en tenant la sienne dans son autre main, puis s'assit aux côtés de Drago qui s'était mis sur le canapé. Les deux hommes étaient sagement installés, et discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Oubliant totalement pourquoi il avait invité Harry, pourquoi il était dans cette situation, Drago profita de partager ce moment avec lui. Il était si bien à ces côtés qu'il trouva dommage à un moment, de ne pas avoir pu faire ça avant cet instant.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de discussion, Harry avoua :

\- Au départ quand tu m'as proposé de venir, j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Peut-être une farce que tu voulais me faire. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si sérieux.

\- Toi comme moi, savons très bien que la guerre nous a changé, rassura Drago d'une voix basse tout en fixant les tasses de cafés, désormais vide.

\- C'est vrai. Puis ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression de découvrir qui tu es et je comprends vraiment pourquoi Ginny est ton amie.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il se rappela que ces dernières semaines, il avait été doux comme agneau pour attirer Harry dans ses bras.

\- Je dois avouer que j'aime bien les moments qu'on partage presque un mois, confessa le blond. Peut-être... peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir plus souvent ?

Drago tourna son regard vers Harry qui le fixait. Ce dernier était tourné vers lui et l'observait minutieusement.

\- On pourrait, accepta le brun.

Drago lui sourit.

\- Tu t'étais fait très élégant ce soir, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers sa tenue.

\- Mais voyons, je suis toujours élégant ! s'indigna faussement le blond.

Le brun éclata d'un rire franc qui figea Drago. Ce dernier regarda l'autre homme et comprit à quel point il était beau. Même son rire était attrayant. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sans le vouloir vers les lèvres désirables qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il avait une violente envie de l'embrasser. Là. Sur l'instant.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva du canapé et remit sur son dos, la veste qu'il avait retirée un peu plus tôt.

\- Je devrais y aller je pense, dit Drago un peu troublé.

\- Oh... souffla le brun en se redressant aussi. Très bien. On se voit bientôt alors ?

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Drago se mit en face de l'autre homme et lui proposa :

\- Que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi demain ?

\- Euh... et bien... oui ! Tout à fait.

Harry semblait aussi troublé que lui et Drago se demanda si lui aussi commençait à être perdu sur ce qu'il ressentait. En tout cas, c'était son cas.

\- Très bien, on se dit à demain alors ? Je te retrouve à ton service ?

\- D'accord, on fait ça, salua Harry avec un sourire.

Drago sortit et fit un geste de la main au jeune homme. Aussitôt il transplana chez lui et s'arrêta pendant quelques instants, un air rêveur sur le visage.

\- Drago ?

Il leva son regard vers la personne qui l'appelait et remarqua que Ginny était assise sur une chaise dans le salon, seulement éclairée par la lune. Il la rejoignit dans le silence et posa sa veste sur une chaise. Il s'installa auprès d'elle et attendit qu'elle commence la discussion.

\- Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Drago commença à sourire et d'une voix enjouée s'exclama :

\- Super bien ! Harry est juste incroyable, si tu savais, il est-

\- Arrête, le coupa-t-elle sans un regard pour lui.

Drago se figea et regarda son amie. Tout dans sa posture, dans les traits de son visage, dans son regard, montrait qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle se refermait sur elle.

\- Pardon ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue répéta :

\- Arrête.

\- Que j'arrête ?

\- Oui. Tu as raison. Je suis attirée par lui et te voir ainsi avec Harry, ça me fait mal, avoua-t-elle avec une voix cassée par l'émotion. Tu es plus proche de lui que je n'ai pu l'être depuis des années et ça me fait foutrement mal.

Drago garda le silence, il avait la gorge serrée et tentait de contenir les émotions qui se bouleversaient dans sa tête tel un ouragan.

\- Alors arrête s'il te plaît. Tu avais raison. Je suis jalouse. Tu as ce que tu voulais non ?

Légèrement hébété, Drago acquiesça. Il ne fit aucun geste, ne dit rien lorsque la jeune femme se leva et partit de sa maison. Elle le laissa seul dans la pièce éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient les carreaux. Seul. Et personne ne vit les larmes qui commencèrent à ravager ses joues lorsque Drago se rendit compte que s'il pouvait arrêter de voir Harry, il ne pouvait pas stopper ses sentiments.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago, un peu fébrile, rédigea une missive à l'attention de Harry. Il lui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir déjeuner avec lui, qu'il partait en voyage professionnel. Pour lui qui travaillait dans le service des affaires internationales, cela pouvait arriver. Cependant, il n'y avait pour le moment ni rendez-vous, ni voyage. Juste la fin d'un défi.

Il écrivit rapidement et signa, la gorge serrée. Il ferma sa lettre et se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa chouette. Après avoir attaché la missive à la patte, il replaça sa chemise correctement et se racla la gorge. Il devait se reprendre et redevenir le Malefoy qu'il était : droit, froid, et ne montrer aucun sentiment. Rien ne devait l'atteindre.

Retournant à son bureau, il sortit ses papiers à régler. Toutes les affaires familiales qui l'attendaient et qu'il devait gérer. Il ferait tout pour oublier, pour enfouir ses émotions au plus profond de son être, pour ne pas avoir mal.

Il respira un grand coup et commença à lire ses papiers.

Au bout de longues minutes, son regard dériva sur un livre qui traînait dans un coin de son bureau. Il s'agissait du livre de Quidditch qu'il avait prêté à Harry et que celui-ci avait commenté. Ses mains l'attrapèrent et l'ouvrirent. Drago n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de lire ce qu'avait mis son ancien ennemi.

Ainsi, il passa une bonne partie de sa journée à relire le livre qu'il connaissait et à découvrir les annotations de Harry. Elles n'étaient pas toujours négatives, parfois il y avait de l'étonnement, de l'adoration, des compliments et Drago s'imaginait très bien l'Auror devant le livre à écrire tout cela, les étoiles dans les yeux.

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber quand il ferma la dernière page. Il avait eu l'impression pendant un instant de partager sa lecture avec Harry et ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Ce livre annoté, il l'avait donné il y a bien longtemps à son auteur, juste après que Harry lui ait rendu. Ce dernier le lui avait renvoyé en le signant et en lui demandant de l'offrir au brun avec un exemplaire édité. Drago n'avait pas encore pensé à lui passer et il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire avant un moment. Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à le voir comme si de rien n'était.

Au tout départ, tout n'avait été qu'un jeu, essayer de faire craquer Ginny pour qu'elle avoue ses sentiments envers Harry. Au final, il était tombé dans son propre piège et était maintenant attiré par l'homme. Il avait appris à apprécier Harry et à le découvrir.

Drago fit venir à lui un verre de Whisky et le sirota tout en fixant le livre. Puis il fit venir à lui un papier craft ainsi qu'une longue ficelle et emballa les cadeaux destinés à Harry.

Il les lui donnerait. Pas aujourd'hui mais il le ferait.

* * *

Voilà plus d'une semaine que Drago avait emmené Harry au match de la coupe de Quidditch et donc plus d'une semaine que Ginny lui avait demandé de cesser tout ce qu'il faisait avec le brun. Depuis, il ne répondait pas aux messages que pouvait lui envoyer Harry, lui demandant si tout allait bien, s'il souhaitait déjeuner avec lui. Ginny aussi voulait communiquer avec lui mais pour la première fois en cinq ans, il était plutôt silencieux.

Ce fut à cause de ça que la rouquine débarqua un après-midi chez lui.

Elle toqua deux coups à la porte et Drago la laissa entrer.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle sans le saluer avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

\- Juste avoir de tes nouvelles... répondit-elle en le suivant.

Drago soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

\- Ecoute, j'ai eu pas mal de travail. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers temps, je suis épuisé. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout son corps voulait que Ginny parte, il se força à être agréable. Elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas la perdre, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait arrêter de fréquenter Harry. Elle l'avait tant aidé, tant épaulée qu'il préférait tout arrêter et la garder elle.

\- Ce soir j'ai un dîner avec Harry, avoua-t-elle avec un léger rougissement. J'aurais aimé que tu me conseilles sur la robe que je dois porter.

Drago, étonné, mis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr !

Il se racla la gorge et posa ses mains sur son bureau recouvert de parchemins.

\- Je finis la paperasse que j'ai commencée et je te rejoins chez toi. Ça te va ?

\- Très bien !

Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à la porte du bureau. Drago, penché sur ses papiers, ne le remarqua pas.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air sérieux.

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Bien sûr, mentit Drago avec un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voulait être la personne qui allait dîner avec Harry ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui en voulait d'être attirée par la même personne que lui.

Ginny lui sourit et partit avec un petit geste.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla un grand coup. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être mis dans cette situation. Jamais il n'aurait été dans cet état s'il n'avait pas voulu rendre Ginny jalouse. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le blond se trouvait dans la chambre de Ginny à la regarder essayer des robes. Quelques jours plus tôt c'était elle qui était à sa place et tout à coup, il se rendit compte à quel point s'était cruel de l'avoir fait. Préparer l'autre pour aller avec la personne désirée.

Il ne lui fallut que deux robes avant de trouver la bonne. Finalement, elle en sortit une de couleur rouge, qui épousait ses formes, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux et avec un magnifique décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Les bretelles, assez fines, laissaient ses épaules découvertes. Ginny attrapa un châle un peu transparent de couleur noire pour le passer sur ses épaules.

\- Tu trouves que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Drago en l'observant.

\- C'est vrai ? insista-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Le blond prit son amie dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

\- Il serait fou de ne pas te choisir.

Ginny le serra à son tour en posant son front sur son épaule.

\- Merci Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le relâcha et posa son châle sur son lit. Tranquillement, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de se maquiller et de se coiffer.

Ginny ressortit dix minutes plus tard, avec un maquillage assez simpliste qui mettait néanmoins ses yeux et sa bouche en valeur. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait opté pour une coiffure assez simple, elle avait attaché un seul côté avec un effet de légères boucles sur les cheveux regroupés. Elle portait aussi de longues boucles d'oreilles élégantes et un solitaire autour de son cou.

\- Alors, tu ne regrettes pas d'être gay ? fit la jeune femme en se tournant sur elle-même pour lui montrer comment elle était.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! s'exclama Drago avec un léger sifflement à l'égard de son amie.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et attrapa son châle. Elle récupéra aussi un petit sac de la même couleur que sa robe dans lequel se trouvait sa bourse et sa baguette.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! dit-elle.

\- A toi ou à lui ? ricana-t-il.

Elle lui tapa le bras avec son sac et lui sourit.

Plusieurs coups sur la porte les prévinrent que Harry venait d'arriver. Drago posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour signifier qu'il se taisait et Ginny, avec un sourire, sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée. Le blond entendit au loin les deux anciens Gryffondor se saluer et puis s'en aller en discutant.

Il partit, tout en ignorant cette petite douleur qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

* * *

Drago était en train de s'endormir quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte d'entrée. Très rapidement, il se leva et traversa sa demeure pour ouvrir à l'arrivant. Il fut surpris de trouver derrière la porte, une Ginny trempée à cause de la pluie et avec les yeux rouges.

\- Ginny ?

Il retira son peignoir en satin qu'il avait rapidement mis, et le passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui entrait dans la maison. Cependant, cette dernière donna un violent coup dans les bras de son ami qui voulait la réchauffer par son vêtement.

\- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago se figea. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- Ton dîner s'est mal passé ?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

\- Mal passé ? répéta-t-elle, son haleine sentant légèrement l'alcool.

Elle attrapa le pyjama de son ami et commença à le secouer.

\- Il m'a repoussée ! cria-t-elle avec fureur. Je te déteste !

Drago posa ses mains sur celles de Ginny afin de les retirer de son tee-shirt. Il fit venir à lui d'un sort une serviette et la posa sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Mais arrête ! Arrête de vouloir me sécher ! Arrête de vouloir te racheter, s'énerva-t-elle en retirant ce qu'il avait mis sur sa tête.

En même temps qu'elle criait, elle commença à pleurer. Ses cris se finirent en sanglots.

\- Arrête, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Drago, totalement perdu, récupéra la serviette et recommença à sécher ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa faire. Le jeune homme l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et chercha dans sa penderie un long tee-shirt. Il en trouva un et le donna à son amie qui se changea sous ses yeux, n'ayant que faire de se retrouver nue face au blond. Elle passa le tee-shirt et s'assit sur le lit, toujours en larmes.

Pour sa part, Drago était perdu, alors il s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se débattit.

\- Arrête, chuchota-t-elle en l'éloignant.

Le blond continua d'essayer de la consoler mais elle n'arrêtait pas de le repousser avec de plus en plus de force, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il abandonne.

\- Je te déteste, redit-elle mais d'une voix plus calme.

\- Je sais, je l'ai compris... mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une douleur perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Pour Harry.

Drago blanchit légèrement, mais essaya de garder son calme. Il regarda la jeune femme amener ses genoux jusqu'à son torse et poser ses bras dessus ainsi que sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte-moi, fit-il en posant une main douce sur le bras de son amie.

\- Il veut pas de moi, voilà ce qu'il y a ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Drago caressa doucement la peau qu'il avait sous ses doigts dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu la jeune femme, mais celle-ci semblait inconsolable.

\- Ce n'était que votre premier dîner ensemble, tenta Drago.

\- Mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres !

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est fini ! Fini ! Il m'a dit de faire une croix sur lui, cria-t-elle en s'énervant et en faisant de grands gestes.

Drago cherchait des mots pour la calmer, mais il n'avait pas le talent de savoir consoler les gens. Les déprimer encore plus, ça il savait faire en revanche.

\- Je te déteste, répéta encore une fois Ginny d'une voix plus calme.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur ses bras, fixa son ami puis avec un regard triste et désespéré lui avoua :

\- Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il était gay...

Le temps s'arrêta pendant un instant pour Drago. Il savait qu'en draguant Harry, il n'avait aucune idée de son orientation sexuelle, mais au fil des semaines, il s'était dit que l'homme pouvait peut-être être comme lui. Néanmoins, il ne le pensait pas totalement homosexuel vu qu'il était déjà sorti avec des femmes auparavant.

Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher une partie de lui de sauter de joie à cette annonce. Il avait tout à coup l'impression qu'il pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance.

\- C'est toi qui l'as rendu gay, j'en suis sûre, ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de reproches.

Drago la regarda, un peu blessé et se leva. Il aida son amie à se coucher et la borda.

\- C'est ta faute, l'accusa-t-elle une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Le blond lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et s'allongea à ses côtés, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il trouva Ginny encore endormie à ses côtés. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se leva et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour lui et son amie.

Il eut le temps de boire un café et manger une tartine avant que Ginny n'émerge de la chambre. La jeune femme s'installa directement à table pour boire un café.

\- Tu... tu veux qu'on parle d'hier ? proposa Drago timidement.

\- Non...

Elle but son café, un peu tiède désormais et évitait le regard du blond.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Ginny, annonça Drago en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche pour discuter.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a à dire.

Le blond envoya d'un sort sa tasse de café à l'évier et fixa son amie.

\- Peut-être de ce que toute cette histoire a engendré.

\- Ce que ça a engendré ? ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Drago baissa le regard et soupira. C'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Il allait devoir tout lui avouer alors qu'elle semblait toujours remontée contre lui.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est rendre l'homme que j'aime gay et mettre en miette tous mes espoirs d'être un jour en couple avec lui ! dit-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

Drago laissa planer un silence avant d'ajouter :

\- Et de rendre Harry attirant pour moi aussi.

Ginny le foudroya du regard et tapa un violent coup sur la table.

\- Attirant ? Je ne te parle pas d'attirance mais d'amour, tu sais ce que c'est seulement ? hurla-t-elle en se redressant.

Drago, excédé par son comportement, se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

\- Peut-être que je l'aime oui ! Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je pense à lui, j'ai envie de lui, je ressens pour lui des choses que je n'avais pas ressenties pour Blaise ! En effet, je sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour car je ne l'ai jamais vécu, mais si c'est être heureux avec l'autre, sourire parce qu'il sourit, et vouloir rester auprès de lui pour veiller sur son bien-être alors oui, je suis amoureux !

Ginny leva ses deux mains en face d'elle et avec une grimace lança :

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Puis la jeune femme fit demi-tour et partit de la demeure, sans un dernier mot. Drago ne tenta même pas de la rattraper, cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien.

* * *

Drago regarda le petit paquet qui attendait sur son bureau depuis plus d'une semaine désormais. Attendant de rejoindre son destinataire. A côté traînaient les courriers de Harry, s'inquiétant pour lui et lui reprochant de ne pas donner de nouvelles. Le blond avait presque l'impression que ses courriers étaient plus nombreux depuis le dîner qu'il avait eu avec Ginny une semaine auparavant. Sans doute se faisait-il des idées.

La rouquine ne donnait plus de nouvelles de son côté. Ni courrier, ni invitation, rien. C'était silence radio.

Alors ce matin-là, Drago en eut marre et rédigea une longue lettre à Harry, où il lui parlait de tout. De comment tout avait commencé et comment tout avait évolué pour en arriver là où il en était : amoureux de lui. Il acceptait enfin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était ni de l'amitié, ni de la haine, ni de l'indifférence. C'était plus profond, plus touchant, plus doux, mais aussi plus douloureux.

Ce fut une longue lettre, sans doute trop mièvre au goût de Drago, où il détailla tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais qu'importe. Il doutait que l'autre homme veuille reprendre contact avec lui après cela. Lui n'était même pas sûr de se le pardonner.

Il inséra son parchemin dans le petit colis et lança un sort sur le tout pour le rendre plus léger. Enfin, il laissa à sa chouette le soin de déposer ce colis à Harry. Il ignora sa main qui tremblait légèrement par peur et sa gorge serrée. Puis il alla se prendre un whisky, boire un petit remontant lui ferait du bien.

Cependant, il fut dérangé pendant qu'il se servait un verre. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il se demanda un instant si son volatil avait eu le temps de déposer son colis, mais se rappela qu'elle était partie seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Il alla ouvrir quand les coups se répétèrent sur le pan de bois.

C'était Ginny qui était de l'autre côté, elle se mordait la lèvre et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Drago soupira et tenta de fermer la porte, mais c'était sans compter la jeune femme qui l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- On peut parler s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais hésitante.

\- Et pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

Drago soupira mais s'éloigna néanmoins de la porte pour se diriger vers le salon. La jeune femme, après avoir fermé le pan de bois, le suivit. Le blond alla finir de servir son verre et commença à le siroter tout en allant s'installer tranquillement dans un de ses fauteuils.

\- Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? dit-il la voix teinté d'ironie.

\- Tu bois à cette heure-ci ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire. Après tout, c'est bien l'heure de l'apéro quelque part dans ce monde.

Il leva son verre et but un bon coup.

Ginny s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle regardait ses mains qu'elle triturait. Elle semblait anxieuse et cela commençait à énerver Drago.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il à bout de nerfs.

\- Pour te parler d'Harry.

Drago se leva et pointa la porte.

\- Tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

Ginny se leva et posa ses mains sur le torse de son ami.

\- Écoute moi s'il te plaît.

Le blond grogna et but un coup en tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai été sotte, avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai accusé de tous mes maux, alors qu'ils sont miens.

Drago soupira et se rassit dans son fauteuil en évitant le regard de Ginny.

\- J'ai pris conscience que ce que je ressentais pour Harry n'était peut-être pas l'amour à proprement parler, dit-elle semblant chercher ses mots. C'est quand tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Je... je me suis demandé si ce que moi je ressentais était aussi profond. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments se sont fanés avec le temps. Il n'était plus que l'idéologie que je me faisais de l'amour. Au final, je ressens une grande tendresse à son égard, mais... il représente de plus en plus un frère à mes yeux.

La jeune femme avait tout sorti en évitant le regard de son ami. Elle avait besoin de tout lui dire, en espérant qu'il ne la couperait pas et il le ne fit pas. Drago l'écouta tout du long, comme pendu à ses lèvres. Il croyait entendre un espoir dans ses mots.

\- Je pense... commença-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Elle leva son regard vers celui de son ami et serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Va le voir.

Tout à coup, la réalité rattrapa Drago qui se rappela ce qu'il venait de faire juste avant que son amie n'arrive. Il écarquilla des yeux, posa son verre puis se prit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se plaignit-il en lançant un regard désespéré à son amie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Le soir même, Drago se rendit dans le service des Aurors la peur au ventre. Il avait les mains moites et respirait avec un peu de difficultés. Ginny l'accompagnait, plus par soutien moral qu'autre chose. Lorsque le blond lui avait annoncé le courrier qu'il avait envoyé, la rouquine lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir désamorcer tout cela seul.

Alors il était là, à s'avancer, la mort dans l'âme, jusqu'au bureau de Harry.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de celui-ci, il eut un bref « entrez » puis baissa la poignée de porte.

\- Drago ! se réjouit Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Le blond, surpris de cet accueil, ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda le brun en l'observant méticuleusement.

\- Je... Tu n'as pas reçu mon colis ?

Harry se tourna vers son bureau et fit un geste vers les livres déballés.

\- Si ! Je te remercie, j'ai vraiment été touché de l'attention.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté et ajouta :

\- Et la lettre ?

\- Une lettre ? répéta Harry surpris. Je n'ai pas dû la remarquer attend.

Le brun se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à fouiller dans son courrier dans l'intention de trouver ladite missive.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas si important ! dit Drago en secouant les mains devant lui.

\- Mais si, si. Attends !

Drago posa ses mains sur celles de Harry et lui dit avec sérieux :

\- Je te jure. Ce n'est pas important.

Harry fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans les orbes gris de l'autre homme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas c'est ça ? Tu m'as écrit la lettre pour ça j'en suis sûr, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Je... il faut juste que je te parle. Je vais juste te dire le contenu de la lettre mais il faut que tu me promettes d'attendre la fin de mon récit avant de hurler, m'insulter, me frapper, qu'importe, d'accord ?

\- Drago, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ?

\- Assis toi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en enlevant ses mains, encore posées sur les siennes.

Le brun s'exécuta et fixa le blond. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage et Drago savait que l'anxiété allait être remplacée par la colère dans peu de temps.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ces derniers temps. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas recontacté depuis plus de deux semaines, mais tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi...

Drago respira un grand coup et se tourna vers la porte afin d'éviter le regard émeraude fixé sur lui.

\- Il y a presque deux mois, j'ai voulu que Ginny m'avoue qu'elle était attirée par toi.

\- Drago tu sais, concernant Ginny et moi c'est-

\- S'il te plaît Harry. Pas avant la fin, supplia Drago en tournant son regard vers lui.

Harry se tut lorsqu'il vit dans son regard que le blond était perdu. Alors il acquiesça et lui demanda de continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- Je disais donc que je voulais que Ginny admette les sentiments qu'elle avait à ton égard. Je me doutais qu'elle t'aimait et elle refusait de l'avouer. Je lui ai donc dit que si c'était ainsi, je comptais te séduire. C'était juste pour la rendre jalouse. Juste pour la titiller. Une sorte de jeu… Pour qu'elle accepte de me dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le visage de Harry commença à se transformer. Il fronça les sourcils tout en continuant d'écouter.

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à discuter avec toi tous les soirs. J'avais quelques petites choses de mon côté pour t'attirer on va dire... Les chocolats, les compliments, le livre, le match...

Les traits du brun se tirèrent et il se referma, évitant désormais son regard. Drago y voyait là le début de la haine.

\- Cependant, il y a eu quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas en échangeant avec toi, continua-t-il la gorge de plus en plus serrée. J'ai découvert qui tu étais et plus les jours passaient, plus je te trouvais intéressant et attachant. Je trouvais ton rire séduisant, la façon de te tenir sexy, tout commençait à m'attirer chez toi.

Harry ferma les yeux, visiblement tiraillé entre deux émotions.

\- Puis lors du match, j'avais oublié cette histoire de drague, de t'attirer pour rendre jaloux Ginny. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, te faire plaisir et te découvrir. Toujours plus. Tu devenais tout doucement une obsession pour moi.

Le brun rouvrit ses paupières et fixa les deux prunelles grises qui l'observaient aussi.

\- Puis Ginny m'a dit de tout arrêter. Sauf que c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière sur mes sentiments. Ils étaient là. Je n'avais aucune idée de quand ils avaient débarqué mais ils étaient là ! Bien présents et ancrés.

Drago sembla lire pendant un instant de la tendresse dans les yeux de Harry avant de revoir de la haine.

\- Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi les jours d'après. Je culpabilisais d'avoir fait tout ça et d'être maintenant prisonnier de ce que je ressentais. Puis Ginny est arrivée et m'a annoncé qu'elle dînait avec toi. Le même jour, elle m'annonçait que tu lui avais dit que tu étais gay. J'ai alors cru à un espoir. Peut-être pouvais-tu être attiré également ?

Harry dévia son regard quelques instants en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en soufflant, signe de son irritation.

\- Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments envers toi. Je voulais qu'elle accepte ce que je ressentais pour que je vienne te voir.

Drago s'avança jusqu'au bureau et posa ses deux mains sur le plat du meuble.

\- Et elle est venue aujourd'hui. Après que je t'ai envoyé ce foutu colis avec cette foutue lettre. Je suis donc venu, pour t'expliquer. Pour te demander de ne pas me haïr si possible, mais aussi pour m'excuser.

Le blond finit enfin sa tirade, le souffle court, le cœur battant et la gorge sèche. Les prochaines minutes seraient décisives sur la suite de sa relation avec Harry. Ce dernier garda le silence pendant de longues minutes, fixant les livres tout en réfléchissant.

Drago se demanda pendant un moment s'il n'aurait pas fallu que l'autre homme lise sa lettre plutôt qu'il lui annonce tout.

\- Alors c'est maintenant que je te hurle dessus, t'insulte et te frappe c'est ça ? dit Harry en se levant. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas le seul à te foutre des autres.

Le brun contourna son bureau et bloqua le blond entre le meuble et lui. D'un geste habile, Harry sortit de sa poche intérieure un parchemin, assez épais, que Drago reconnut.

\- J'ai tout lu, jusqu'au dernier mot. J'aurais pu te hurler dessus dès que tu étais entré dans ce bureau, mais j'ai préféré voir comment tu réagirais. Je joue bien la comédie non ?

Harry posa la lettre sur le torse de Drago et le poussa légèrement.

\- Dire que je t'en veux est un euphémisme. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te rattrapes, mais malgré tout, je te laisse une chance.

Le blond posa sa main sur celle de Harry, encore présente sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il avec fébrilité.

\- Ca veut dire que je t'accepte toi et tes mesquineries, tes petites cachotteries et tes roublardises ! dit-il, plus proche que jamais de l'autre homme.

Drago s'humecta les lèvres et laissa ses yeux fixer celles de Harry. Celles qui le tentaient tant depuis si longtemps. Doucement, il les vit se rapprocher. Il sentit d'abord le souffle du brun sur sa bouche avant de sentir la texture de celle-ci.

Mais lorsqu'enfin, Harry embrassa Drago, se fut une explosion d'émotions au fond de lui. Ce dernier laissa une de ses mains venir caresser la nuque de l'autre homme et toucher du bout des doigts la naissance des cheveux alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser.

Le brun se rapprocha encore plus du blond afin qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Drago était sur un petit nuage et sentir les lèvres de Harry quitter sa bouche pour commencer à suçoter son cou, fit monter en lui une excitation puissante.

Il comprit enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir une personne qu'on aime dans ses bras. Drago ressentait enfin toute la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il lui aurait fallu du temps pour trouver la bonne personne, mais tandis que la main de Harry passait doucement sous sa chemise, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait aucun regret à avoir.

_Fin_

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou un petit fav !

Merci à tous et à bientôt.

AudeSnape


End file.
